It's more than just a dream
by MaraJade3107
Summary: Träume sind Schäume, so sagt man. Was aber wenn der Traum zur Realität wird? Eine Kibbs Fanfiction! Gewidmet meinem Blauen Mond...


Kate stieg aus Ihrem Auto und schlurfte zu einem grossen Gebäude über dem die Buchstaben „ N.C.I.S" im Sonnenlicht schimmerten. Gähnend trat Sie ein nahm die Treppe in den 3. Stock. Sie zog es heute vor hoch zulaufen anstelle in den Fahrstuhl zusteigen. Dies nicht ohne Grund: Kate hatte wieder einen „dieser" Träume gehabt.  
Nun ja, eigentlich bezeichnete man solche Träume eher als Fantasien.  
Kate versuchte angestrengt alle Erinnerungen daran zu verdrängen. Doch während sie die Treppen hinauflief, schweiften ihre Gedanken unfreiwillig ab.

Es war dunkel, Kate verabschiedete sich von Gibbs. Ihr Boss würde mindestens noch 2 Stunden bleiben ehe er das Gebäude verliess. Ihr Arbeitskollege Tony war nach einem hastigen: „Ciao Boss, bis morgen Kate!", Ebenfalls innert Sekunden verschwunden.

Gibbs brummte etwas Unverständliches. Kate schnappte sich ihre Jacke und wartete vor dem Fahrstuhl. Als dieser erschien trat sie ein und drückte den Knopf zum Erdgeschoss. Bevor sich die Türen jedoch schlossen, sprang eine weitere Person hinein: Eine grosse, männliche Person.

Kate's Glieder verspannten sich sofort und sie glaubte zu spüren, wie sich die Luft elektrisch auflud. Er sagte kein Wort sondern starrte Sie nur an. Sie tat so als würde sie dies nicht bemerken. Nach ein paar Minuten jedoch, als der Fahrstuhl schon beinahe die Parketage erreicht hatte, drückte er einen Knopf. Der Fahrstuhl hielt augenblicklich an und tat keinen Wank mehr. Schockiert und verärgert zu gleich, drehte sich Kate zu ihm um und sagte mit fester Stimme: „ Verdammt was soll das?". Der grosse Mann sah sie jedoch nur belustig an und schwieg weiterhin. Bevor sie jedoch zu einer neuen Frage ansetzten konnte, drückte er sie an die kalte Stahlwand und hielt ihre Hände fest: „Jetzt gibt es kein Entkommen mehr. Weißt du eigentlich wie lange ich das schon tun wollte?", flüsterte er heiser. Und dann ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten senkt er seinen Kopf und bedeckt Ihre Lippen mit seinen. Seine Zunge kreist fordernd um Ihre Lippen und als sich diese öffnen, zögert er nicht Ihren Mund zu kosten

„ Special Agent Caitlin Todt! Beweg deinen Allerwertesten sofort eine Etage tiefer wenn du noch in diesem Gebäude beschäftigt bleiben willst!".

Verwirrt blinzelte Kate und sah sich um. Durch Ihre Tagträumerei hatte sich nicht bemerkt, dass sie den 3. Stock schon längst passiert hatte. Sie schaute eine Treppe weiter nach unten und sah ihren grimmig dreinblickenden Boss dort stehen.

Mist! „ Äh, klar! Bin sofort bei dir!", antwortete Sie mit lauter Stimme und hetzte die Treppe hinunter.

Etwas ausser Atem kam sie schliesslich bei ihm an: „ Guten Morgen Boss", sagte sie mit

ihrem schönsten Lächeln. Gibbs sah sie nur skeptisch an und meinte: „ Ist auch alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du machst einen leicht verwirrten Eindruck". Kate's Lächeln hielt an. Gibbs musste heute aber wirklich gut aufgestanden sein, normalerweise schaffte er es gerade mal ein: „Morgen" zu brummen, bevor er Sie anherrschte welche Fälle zu bearbeiten waren und dann in Schweigen verfiel. Nun ja dafür gab es nur ein paar Möglichkeiten;

1\. Gibbs hatte schon 7 Tassen Kaffee getrunken und der Koffein zeigte (Gott sei Dank!) langsam seine Wirkung.

2\. Gibbs hatte positive Nachrichten erhalten. (Zum Beispiel die, dass eine seiner Ex-Frauen einen Unfall gehabt hatte).

Ja das wäre es auch schon mit den Möglichkeiten. Die Letzte war vielleicht, dass er auch irgendwelche schönen Träume gehabt hatte. Aber Kate war sich nicht sicher ob dieser Mann überhaupt jemals schlief.

Immerhin arbeitet er von 5.00 Uhr morgens bis etwa 23:00 Uhr abends.  
Dann fährt nachhause, isst vielleicht etwas und arbeitete bis 04:00 Uhr an seinem Boot im Keller weiter.

Bleibt noch 1 Stunde in der er sich vom Keller verabschiedet, nach oben Duschen geht und danach eine, zwei oder auch drei Tassen Kaffee trinkt.

Ja und dann? Dann ist es schon wieder an der Zeit ins Büro zu fahren.

Kate schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, natürlich waren dass nur Spekulationen. Auch ein Mann wie Gibbs musste Schlafen.

„ Also ich weiss nicht, Kate. Du siehst irgendwie komisch aus. Hier: Akten. Bearbeiten. Zeit: 2 Stunden! Verstanden?", sagte Gibbs langsam aber fest.

Kate kniff die Augen zusammen: „ Danke für das Kompliment, Gibbs. Und spar heb dir deine Abkürzungen für Tony auf, ich bin ja schliesslich nicht schwer von Begriff."

Etwas beleidigt griff Sie nach den Akten und lief an ihm vorbei.

„ Ah , Tony! Verdammt wo ist der eigentlich?". Kate zuckte mit den Schultern und lief weiter: „ Woher soll ich denn das wissen. Der taucht vor 08:00 Uhr sowieso nicht auf."

Gibbs unterdrückte den starken Drang laut zu fluchen und brummte stattdessen:

„ Wer weiss, vielleicht hat er ja auch die Etage verfehlt?".

Kate warf ihm nur einen Bösen blick zu und lief zu ihrem Platz.  
Sie setzte sich vor den Computer und fuhr alle Programme hoch. Irgendwie war sie immer

noch nicht richtig wach. Sie musste nur aufpassen, dass Gibbs nicht Wind davon bekam.

Mit schweren Schritten trat Gibbs ein, setzte sich ebenfalls an seinen Schreibtisch und nahm einen grossen Schluck aus seinem Kaffeebecher.

Nachdem er Kate ein paar unauffällige Blicke zugeworfen hatte, stand er auf und meinte:  
„ Ich gehe kurz in's Labor. Wenn DiNozzo auftaucht gib ihm die Akten auf meinem Schreibtisch. Ah, deine kann er auch bearbeiten. Er wird heute nichts anderes tun."

Kate sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Braue an: „ Und was soll ich dann machen?".

„ Du kommst mit ins' Labor runter. Abby müsste jetzt neue Ergebnisse haben betreffend den Fingerabdrücken. Falls ja, werden wir zwei nach Silvertown fahren und Commander Austin einen netten Besuch abstatten." Er zwinkerte Ihr zu und verliess den Raum.

Kurze Zeit später, tauchte dann auch Tony auf. „ Hey Katie! Wie immer schon fleissig am Arbeiten. Wie schaffst du es eigentlich….". „ Tony! Nenn mich nicht Katie! Und geh mir nicht auf die Nerven!" Kate stand auf, schnappte sich Ihre Akten sowie die von Gibbs und  
knallte sie auf Tony's Schreibtisch. „ Hier, deine Arbeit für heute! Gibbs meinte das sei heute deine einzige Beschäftigung!".

Tony liess sich in seinen Stuhl fallen und schob die Akten bei Seite:" Mann, da hat aber jemand schlecht geschlafen!" meinte er und sah Kate mitleidig an.

Diese schmunzelte jedoch nur: „ Im Gegenteil DiNozzo ich habe heute Nacht wunderbar geschlafen. Und ich wette sogar besser als du!". Tonys Augen weiteten sich neugierig: „ Ach wirklich? Hast du etwa von mir geträumt?". „ Nein, das wäre ein Alptraum."

Kate lächelte süffisant und kehrte an ihren Platz zurück.  
„Tja, dafür habe ich von dir geträumt!", sagte er augenzwinkernd.

„ Oh bitte, Tony verschon mich von deinen Fantasien! So, ich darf dich jetzt zum Glück verlassen. Viel Spass mit deinen Akten.", Kate stand auf und lief an ihm vorbei.

„Tja, weißt du Kate. Dass komische war nur; Dieses Mal wurdest du nicht von mir verführt.

Kate verdrehte die Augen: „ Ach nein? Hattest du dann wieder einer deiner Lesben-Träume?"

Tony schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, meinte dann aber nachdenklich: "Nein, leider nicht. Diesmal war Gibbs dabei!".

Beim erwähnen seines Namens, erstarrte Kate erneut. Sie drehte sich argwöhnisch zu Tony um:

„Wie bitte?". Tony zuckte die Schultern: „ Tja ich weiss auch nicht. War schon schräg von

euch beiden zu träumen. Aber heiss war es trotzdem!

„ Tony, was genau hast du geträumt?", bohrte Kate nach.

Selbstgefällig lehnte er sich zurück und schloss genüsslich die Augen: „ Ach Kate, ich habe doch schon immer gewusst dass du auch eine gaaanz andere Seite hast. Komm setzt dich zu mir, dann erzähle ich dir jedes noch so kleine Detail….natürlich nur was deinen Körper anbelangt…".

Kate verdrehte die Augen und versuchte Tony nicht anzuschreien als sie befahl:

„ Spar mir die Details und beschränk dich auf die Kurzfassung!".

„ Ach schade. Na gut, vielleicht möchtest du die Details ja dann später doch noch wissen. Also: Du und Gibbs. Autopsie-Raum. Eng umschlungen. Küssend. Auf dem Boden eure Klamotten…."

„ Diese Verräterin! Ich dreh ihr den Hals um!"

Kate war fassungslos. Erst vor ein paar Tagen hatte Sie sich Abby anvertraut. Sie hatte ihr von den Träumen mit Gibbs erzählt, da sie sich einfach jemandem hatte anvertrauen müssen. Abby hatte ihr versprochen niemandem etwas davon zu erzählen.

„ Wie kann Sie mir das nur antun! Und dann erzählt sie es ausgerechnet dem mit der schmutzigsten Fantasie!"

Fluchtartig verliess Kate das Büro und hetzte so schnell wie noch nie die Treppe zum Labor hinunter.

„ Hey Kate! Von wem zum Teufel redest du? Willst du nicht eher mir den Hals umdrehen? Wo gehst du hin?

Tony war aufgestanden und wollte ihr hinterherlaufen, besann sich jedoch dann eines Besseren. Er war schon wieder zu spät gekommen. Wenn Gibbs ihn auch noch dabei erwischte, im Labor herumzugeistern mit Kate und Abby- würde er seinen Platz augenblicklich räumen müssen.

Er griff nach der ersten Akte und machte sich an die Arbeit.

„ Abby…du bist so was von erledigt!".

Verwundert sahen sich Abby und Gibbs an. Das hörte sich verdächtig nach Kate an, aber warum zum Teufel schrie sie durch den Raum?„ Du bist ja echt eine Vertrauensperson!", wütend und mit hochrotem Kopf erschien Kate und sprang Abby förmlich an die Gurgel.

„ Hey Stopp! Kate…beruhig dich!", sagte Abby und hielt Kate am Handgelenk fest, damit diese nicht ihr Gesicht zerkratzen konnte.

Gibbs hingegen war völlig geschockt ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen und sah auf die scheinbar verrückt gewordenen Kate hinunter.

„ Weißt du wen ich vorher gerade getroffen habe? DiNozzo. Er hat mir von einem netten, kleinen Traum erzählt."

„ Was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragte Abby .

„Tja, es war nicht irgendeine DiNozzo-Fantasie. Die Kurzfassung: Ich und Gibbs. Autopsie-Raum. Eng umschlungen. Küssend. Auf dem Boden unsere Klamotten, klingelts' da irgendwo?".

„ DiNozzo hat von mir geträumt? Jetzt steht der Einlieferung in die Nervenheilanstalt nichts mehr im Wege", meinte Gibbs stirnrunzelnd.

„ Nein, nicht DiNozzo hat von dir geträumt, Gibbs! Genau das ist ja das Problem!".

Gibbs sah sie nur fragend an, er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Oder zumindest verstand er nicht , was in den Köpfen seiner Team-Mitglieder vor sich ging. Waren den jetzt alle verrückt geworden? Musste er womöglich mehr als ein Mitarbeiter einliefern lassen?

Abby starrte in Kates zornige Augen, als ihr endlich die Gewissheit dämmerte: „ Oh Gott, Kate jetzt verstehe ich! Du glaubst doch nicht dass ich Tony was verraten habe….".

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich erzählte dir erst vor kurzem von dem Traum in der Autopsie. Und zufälligerweise träumt Tony genau das gleiche!"

„ Hör mal Kate. Ich weiss dass es seltsam klingt, aber ich habe Tony wirklich nichts gesagt. Ich würde so was nie tun, du weißt doch dass ich in solchen Dingen wie ein Grab schweige! Ich bin deine Freundin!".

Misstrauisch beäugt Kate Abby.. Und was sie dort ihn ihren Augen las, sagte ihr alles.

„ Oh nein! Tut mir leid Abby! Tony's Erzählung klang nur so authentisch..".

„Ich dachte er hätte dir nur die Kurzfassung gegeben?".

„ Stimmt! Dass ist der ultimative Beweis! Ich bin gleich wieder da!", meinte Kate und drückte Abby einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„ Sorry für das Szenario!".

Kate raste aus dem Labor und liess einen verwirrten Gibbs sowie eine kopfschüttelnde Abby zurück. „ Oh je, bei solchen Träumen muss man ja früher oder später durchdrehen!".

„Abby kannst du mich einmal aufklären? Was ist eigentlich los mit euch allen?".

„ Na ja Boss. Wie ich schon erwähnt habe, ich darf nicht darüber sprechen. Am besten fragst du Kate persönlich".

Nach ein paar Minuten, erschien Kate wieder. Sie lächelte und meinte triumphierend: „ Ha!".

Abby trat ungeduldig vom einen auf's andere Bein: „ Und...wie unterscheiden sich die Details?".

„ Tja sein Traum hört viel früher auf. In meinem Traum hingegen behalte ich am Schluss ein Souvenir zurück."

„ Was denn für ein Souvenir?", fragte Abby süffisant.

Erst als sie Gibbs mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust wahrnahm, realisierte Kate, dass er sich alles mit angehört hatte.

„ Äh, ich….. Tut mir leid dass ich äh…kurz ausser Kontrolle war. Gibbs vergiss einfach alles was du gehört hast und…äh…Abby du hast was gut bei mir. Was ist jetzt mit den Fingerabdrücken?".

Abby schmunzelt. Gibbs jedoch liess Kate nicht so leicht davon kommen.

„Abbs danke für deine Hilfe. Kate, komm mit. Ich denke etwas frische Luft wird dir gut tun".

Gibbs zwinkerte Abby zu und zog die hübsche Brünette mich sich aus dem Labor.

Er bestellt den Fahrstuhl. Seine Ermittlerin jedoch war sichtlich nervös.

„Äh Gibbs. Vielleicht sollten wir besser die Treppe nehmen!".

„ Was hast du heute auch nur gegen Fahrstühle? Hat das vielleicht mit deinen Träumen zu tun?", neckte Gibbs.

„Neein..es ist nur viel gesünder zu laufen!".

„ Ach Katie lass das!" , meinte Gibbs nur und schubste sie in den Fahrstuhl.

Kate's Herz klopfte. Angestrengt versuchte Sie über nichts nachzudenken und senkte ihren Blick auf den Boden, dann liess Sie Ihren Blick über vor ihr liegende Stahlwand gleiten. Überall hin nur nicht zu ihm, in seine stechend blauen Augen.

Gibbs blieb Kate's Anspannung nicht unbemerkt. Kurz bevor der Lift im Erdgeschoss anhielt, drückte er seinen Lieblingsknopf. „ So, Katie. Jetzt erklärst du mir mal was das im Labor eben sollte."

„Oh Gott, dass darf doch nicht wahr sein!", schoss es Kate durch den Kopf.  
Sie blickte Ihm direkt in die Augen und wusste dass sie jetzt mit offenen Karten spielen musste. Sie schluckte einmal hart und beschloss dann ihrem Leiden ein Ende zu machen.

Was soll's? Ich muss dann wenigstens nicht mehr Angst, haben mich zu verplappern.

„ Weißt du ich träume seit einiger Zeit ziemlich wirr. Das heisst: Eigentlich sind es viel mehr Fantasien."

Zu ihrer Verblüffung, schien Gibbs darüber nicht wütend zu sein, vielmehr war da eine gewisse Neugierde in seinen Augen.

„ Du träumst von mir?", fragte Gibbs leise.

Kate liess ihren Blick wieder zu Boden sinken. Sie konnte dies unmöglich bestätigen.

„ Kate, antworte mir!"

Sie dreht ihren Kopf weg und verflucht sich innerlich selber.

Warum musste es nur so weit kommen, warum konnte ich meine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle halten? Er hätte dies niemals erfahren dürfen.

Kate hatte Angst. Angst davor, dass er keine versteckten Gefühle für sie hegte. Angst davor, dass nur sie von ihm träumte.

Schliesslich aber gab sie ein „ Ja" zur Antwort. Sie flüsterte es, vielleicht war es aber auch nur ein Seufzen.

Und dann passierte es wieder. In der Luft knisterte es, Sie spürte wie sich Gibbs von hinten an sie drückte. Seine Hände umschlossen Ihre Taille . „ Ich träume auch von dir Katie- schon seit Monaten." Ihr Herz begann unregelmässig zu schlagen, als sie seinen warmen Atem am Ohr spürte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und wusste nicht, ob sie einen Tagtraum hatte oder sich dies gerade wirklich ereignete. Aber dass spielte eigentlich keine Rolle, denn es fühlte sich

verdammt gut an.

Sie schwieg, genoss nur und blieb still. Gibbs jedoch flüsterte heiser weiter:  
„ Ich träumte davon dich zu berühren , dich zu kosten..". Er brach ab und küsste Sie auf den Nacken .

Das reichte ihm jedoch nicht, er wollte mehr. Er drehte Kate zu sich um und sah ihr tief in die Augen: „ Mein Gott. Weißt du überhaupt was deine Worte im Labor in mir angerichtet haben?".

Gibbs zog Kate ganz dich an sich heran und begann ihr Gesicht zu streicheln. Dann streiften seine Lippen ihre Wange, ganz sanft. So sanft dass es Kate nicht mehr aushielt. Sie hatte schon so oft davon geträumt. Seine Berührungen jedoch in der Realität zu spüren brachte Ihr Blut in Wallung.

Sie drückte sich fest an Ihn und presste Ihre Lippen auf seine.  
Sie spürte dass er erst zögerte, doch Kates Verlangen war zu gross als dass sie sich davon hätte abschrecken lassen. Und schliesslich waren es seine Lippen die sich für sie öffnete und ihr Eintritt gewährten. Kate liess ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten und vergrub ihre Hände in seinem dichten, silbernen Haar.

Und was Kate danach erlebte war tausendmal besser als in Ihren Träumen. Er schmeckte nach Kaffee und etwas unbeschreiblich männlichem, dass Kate vorher so noch nie geschmeckt hatte. Der Kuss schien nicht enden zu wollen, als Kate schliesslich den nächsten Schritt wagte. Sie zog ihre Zunge zurück und schnappte nach Luft.

„Leroy Jethro Gibbs... ich will dich!", hauchte sie und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sie verteilte kleine küsse auf seiner Brust und öffnete mit einer Hand den Knopf seiner Jeans.

Gibbs begann zu stöhnen. Er war darauf und daran seine Kontrolle zu verlieren. Doch bevor er sie gänzlich verlor, gelang es ihm ihre Hand von seiner Jeans wegzuziehen.

Kate sah ihn enttäuscht an. „ Glaub mir ich würde jetzt nichts lieber tun als mit dir zu schlafen…"

„ Aber?", fragte Kate atemlos.

„ Aber ich möchte mir dabei Zeit lassen Kate. Ich möchte deinen Körper überall Kosten, ich will dich verwöhnen und an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben…"

„ Ich kann dir versichern, dass du das bereits tust", meinte Kate grinsend.

„ Ach von wegen. Du hast keine Ahnung was ich mit meinen Händen und meiner Zunge alles tun kann, Katie. Lass uns zu mir fahren, ich habe ein ziemlich bequemes Bett."

Er küsste Kate noch einmal leidenschaftlich und musste lächeln, als sich ihre Hände wieder zu seinen Jeans vorarbeiteten. Er schob Kate leicht von sich und drückte seinen Lieblingsknopf, welcher den Fahrstuhl wieder in Bewegung setzte. „ Hast du denn noch nie was von einem Quicky gehört?", grummelt Kate. Enttäuscht darüber, dass sich Gibbs schon wieder von Ihr gelöst hatte.

„ Wie gesagt, Katie: Zurzeit ist mir nicht nach einer schnellen Nummer."

Kate blickte ihn neugierig an: „ Ach, nein?".

Der Fahrstuhl hielt an, bevor Kate aussteigen konnte, packte sie Gibbs  
Und drückte sie gegen die Stahlwand. Er liess eine Hand unter ihrem Kleid verschwinden . Quälend langsam fuhr er mit seiner Hand über ihren Schenkel bis zu ihrem Slip. Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann liess er seine Zunge über ihren Hals gleiten und begann vorsichtig an einer Stelle zu saugen.

Kate's Knie wurden weich, sie hielt sich an ihm fest als ein Stöhnen ihre Kehle verliess. Nach einer Weile hörte er auf, da er spürte dass Kate ziemlich erregt war . „ Ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich dich an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben werde." Schelmisch grinsend starrte er auf die bläuliche Stelle an Kate's Hals.

Ein paar Minuten später sassen sie beiden in Gibbs Auto.

„ Ach , was ich dich noch Fragen wollte. Meintest du mit Souvenir so was in der Art?".

Kate schaute in den Spiegel und musste grinsen: „ Oh ja, das kommt ihm ziemlich nahe. Allerdings war es in meinem Traum an einer anderen Stelle."

„ Ah, Kate wie soll ich mich da noch auf die Strasse konzentrieren können?", raunte er.

Er startete den Motor und fuhr los.

Kaum auf der Strasse , streckte er seine Hand aus und streichelte Kates Schenkel.

Sie sahen sich an und hofften beide bald bei Gibbs anzukommen—allenfalls würde es wohl doch zu einem Quicky kommen.

The END

:-) and now...: Use your imagination.-)


End file.
